The first love of the world
by MonkeyD.f
Summary: La gente dice que el primer amor nunca resulta. Desde que lo conocí me he estado preguntando si será verdad. 'Hare que vuelvas a decir que me amas' Grito con una sonrisa triunfante. ¿Acaso está loco? Yo jure que nunca volvería a enamorarme pero… siempre que estoy con el siento que voy a desmoronarme. ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿O simplemente la nostalgia de un amor del pasado?


**D.** Los personajes no son míos. Para la trama me base un poco en _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi._

* * *

PILOTO.

Las gotas de rocío caían sobre el suelo con extrema suavidad. Reposaban sobre las banquetas, los autos y los techos de las casas como si ahí hubieran pertenecido desde el principio. Brillaban como si fueran copos de nieve anunciando una tormenta. De donde venia, en esta época del año caían flores rosadas y todos se detenían siempre a contemplarlas. Decían que si una flor de Sakura***** se posaba sobre tu hombro, tendrías buena suerte en el amor todo el año. Ninguna flor de Sakura se poso nunca sobre mí.

Hasta hace seis meses estaba viviendo con mi madre en Tokio, Japón. Ese era mi hogar hasta que ella decidió casarse y yo decidí venir a los Estados Unidos con papá. Forks Washington, ese era el nombre de mi nuevo… hogar. Era un lugar frio e inesperadamente verde. Todo en Forks era de color verde, incluyendo las cosas que se suponía, tenían que ser color café como los troncos de los árboles o los techos de las casas. Era igual a un planeta alienígena.

Llevaba casi un mes viviendo aquí y aun no me acostumbraba a la constante lluvia y los prolongados fríos. No solía salir de la casa por lo que aquella mañana cuando salí enfundada en un gran abrigo negro y portando un uniforme escolar, todos los vecinos voltearon a mirarme. ¿Quién es aquella chica que salió de la casa del Oficial Swan? ¿Será su hija? ¿Aquella que vino de China? Claro que no.

Ya había escuchado esos murmullos cuando acompañaba a papá de compras o cuando me llevaba al hospital así que simplemente los ignore y camine como todo el mundo en dirección a la que sería mi nueva escuela. Para todos los demás este sería su segundo año de preparatoria pero para mí sería el primero en este pueblo. Ya había cursado un año en la Preparatoria Sakuragi por lo que no habría ningún problema. A pesar de que el estilo de enseñanzas era distinto hicieron una excepción con la hija del Oficial y me dejaron acceder a mi segundo año sin problemas y con la condición de que me adaptaría pronto.

No estaba nerviosa a pesar de que no conocía a nadie pero yo siempre había sido así por lo que no me extrañaba. Mostrar emociones como felicidad, tristeza o nervios no era lo mío. Rara vez alguien me veía sonreír y casi siempre, cuando esto pasaba retrocedían asustados. Tampoco tenía esperanzas de este lugar, ninguna común como hacer amigos o tener novio. Si tenía alguna esperanza en mi corazón era poder volver a casa con mamá.

Resbale un par de veces sobre el suelo casi congelado ¿era normal que lloviera tanto? Negué con la cabeza mientras más estudiantes que, obviamente se dirigían al mismo edificio que yo me fueron rodeando. Forks era un lugar relativamente pequeño por lo que solo había dos institutos de educación media superior, aquel al que yo asistiría y uno mucho más caro. Papá me decía que no era que no pudiera pagarlo, simplemente quería que llevara una vida lo más común posible. ¿Es que creía que en casa éramos ricos?

Me dirigí directamente a la oficina de la directora e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no inclinarme. Debía recordar que en este país el rango Estudiante-Profesor era bastante parecido. Malditas costumbres Occidentales.

Lo cierto es que aunque nací en este lugar, la mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en Tokio por lo que me consideraba Oriental con rasgos Occidentales. La directora me recibió con una sonrisa y me pregunto si mi vuelo había salido bien y si ya me había acostumbrado al clima de Washington, le respondí que eso no era posible y ella rió. Valla gente más simple. No me llevo a mi clase ni me presentaron frente a mis compañeros, tampoco me dijo el nombre del representante de la clase ni me dio un folleto de las actividades extraescolares. Claro, casi olvidaba que ya no estaba en Japón.

Entre al aula sin saber si debía saludar o sentarme así que opte por lo segundo. Tome un asiento que estaba libre cerca de la ventana y deje caer mi bolso junto a mi silla al recordar que no había ganchos junto a las mesas. Fingía bien –o eso creía yo– pero lo cierto es que odiaba todo esto. Odiaba este país, este idioma, este clima y a mi padre. Incluso me odiaba a mi misma por haber decidido venir a vivir aquí incluso aunque lo hice únicamente por la felicidad de mi madre. Estaba segura de que dos años serian mucho, mucho tiempo.

Supongo que no había forma de saber lo que pasaría después. No podía prevenirlo o al menos es así como lo justifico. Me avergüenza admitirlo a sobremanera pero no tengo otra opción. Esa mañana él apareció y nuestro primer encuentro… bueno, digamos que es algo difícil de olvidar.

* * *

_*****Sakura: Una flor común en Japón cuyos pétalos son rosas. Es muy hermosa y observarla caer es un deleite :)_

* * *

Sé que no dice mucho pero es solo el Piloto :) Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana pero igual no prometo mucho XD

Gracias^^

_f,_


End file.
